Remotes, Pants and Something New
by Whiteghost37
Summary: AU, Faberry. It starts with a remote, and ends with a kiss, and more...


**Title: **Remotes, Pants and Something New**  
Summary: **AU, Faberry. It starts with a remote, and ends with a kiss, and more...**  
Disclaimer: **Glee does not belong to me, I've been over this before. Believe me, if it did, it would be a lot more gay(in the best possible way) muhahahaha .**  
Warnings: **AU, femmeslash, implied sex and OOC(possibly).

_**Author's Note: **__This is my first fanfic in a while. Also, it's my first try at femmelsash. I love this pairing and just had to try write something myself. So, I hope you enjoy reading it. I hope it's not too OOC. And this is obviously and AU, where Quinn and Rachel live together, but don't ask me why... Enjoy!_

* * *

"Come on Quinn, please?!" Rachel begged, making her eyes look huge and puppy-like.

Quinn groaned, she hated when Rachel used The Eyes on her, but for once forced herself not to fall for them:  
"No Rach, it's my turn to have the remote. Ergo, it's my turn to choose what to watch on the TV... Besides, you should already know this, you were the one who came up with a schedule for who has the remote and when."

"Yes, yes, and don't you agree that it was a good idea? But, sometimes the schedule can be changed, and I need to watch this, it can be fatal for my career if I don't. Come on Quinn", now Rachel was staring at her demandingly and had her hands on her hips, a sure sign that she expected her wish to be followed.

Quinn rolled her eyes, sometimes Rachel's spoiled ways really got on her nerves.  
"Again, it's my turn. And you really can't use that argument, you saw it yesterday, it's just a rerun tonight. I should know, I had to suffer through the whole thing next to you. Besides, you have had the remote on _my_ remote-time a lot of times, and I never get to have it on your time. How is that fair?" Now Quinn's hands had found their way to her own hips, clearly stating that she was not going to budge.

"But, Quuiiinnnnnn!" Rachel whined.

"No!"

Quinn sat down on the couch, a firm grip on the remote, and already watching her favorite show, The Simpsons.  
Rachel huffed and went to stand in front of Quinn, blocking her sight of the TV:  
"If you insist on having the remote, at least watch something more intellectually stimulating", she demanded.

Quinn rolled her eyes and used her foot to push Rachel aside, laughing as Homer did something stupid. Rachel huffed, once again, and then launched herself at Quinn, grabbing the remote out of her hand and ran around the couch before she switched the channel.  
This all happened in less than half a minute and Quinn had to blink a few times before her brain registered what had happened:  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, and jumped over the back of the couch to where her annoying roommate stood, looking triumphant.

They wrestled a bit, Quinn trying to grab the remote and Rachel holding it out of reach. Quinn might have been taller than Rachel, but years of ballet had made Rachel really flexible and made it a real challenge for her roommate to get her beloved remote.  
Quinn made a frustrated sound, something between a growl and a whine, and jumped slightly. This time her fingers grazed the remote and Rachel squeaked. Then she took a step back and quickly shoved the remote down her pants. Again she got a triumphant look on her face, but Quinn just raised an unimpressed eyebrow at her:  
"I will go in there."

Rachel stuck out her tongue at her and turned her back at her, confident that Quinn wouldn't dare. But suddenly one of Quinn's arms was around her waist and in the next second her other hand was down her pants. Rachel made a distressed noise and squirmed slightly, but as quickly as it had got there, Quinn's hand was gone and took the remote with it.

"Aha!" Quinn cried triumphantly, then she threw herself down on the couch and switched back to The Simpsons.

Rachel sat down on the other end of the couch, oddly quiet and a blank look on her face. Quinn's eyes were glued to the TV for about five minutes, but she couldn't take her roommate's silence for longer than that, a quiet Rachel was never a good sign:  
"Rach? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, muting the TV.

Rachel didn't respond, making Quinn more and more anxious:  
"Hey, if it's such a big deal to you, we can watch that thing you wanted to see." She said, confident that it would make Rachel react.

When it did nothing of the sort Quinn frowned and studied her roommate, then she got a devious look on her face and put the remote on the armrest of the couch. Then she slid over to where Rachel sat, and before the girl(well, woman really) had time to react Quinn had started to tickle her. Rachel was really ticklish and started giggling immediately.  
"Quinn, stop it!" She cried out between giggles.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong", Quinn responded and continued tickle her.

"No. Nooo!" Rachel giggled.

In the next moment Rachel had managed to catch Quinn's hands in her own and mock-glared at her roommate.  
Quinn gasped quietly when she found herself being unable to look away from Rachel's eyes. Rachel's grasp on her hands wasn't particularly hard, but she was unable to move. But then she started to move her head slowly, at the same time as Rachel did. Their lips met in the middle and it was as if everything exploded around them.

What was only a minute, but felt like an hour, later their lips separated and Rachel smiled beautifully:  
"I have wanted to do that for the longest time." The she frowned slightly: "And it hardly helped that you shoved your hand down my pants."

Quinn couldn't help but smirk at that:  
"Hey, it motivated you to kiss me. And believe me, I have wanted that for quite some time as well."

Rachel got a strange glint in her eyes:  
"Oh yeah, well, I want to do so much more than kiss you."

Suddenly Rachel had flipped their positions, making Quinn squeak, and had Quinn's hands restrained against the armrest of the couch. Quinn moaned slightly, her pupils dilating and a warm, wet feeling made itself known between her legs.

Needless to say there was a lot of hands inside pants that night, and that was just the start of it all. Because, while sex is awesome, a relationship with someone you love is the most amazing thing in the world.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's note: My first Faberry fic, yay. What did you think? I hope you liked it. I hope it was funny. Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes.  
As this is my first fic in a while, I'd really appreciate reviews. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
